


Finding Love

by Jensen_girl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_girl/pseuds/Jensen_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail. 
> 
> I don´t know how to add links here (i´m new) but my blog is slave-of-my-fandoms in case you want to take a look at it on tumblr.
> 
> This first chapter is short but i´m gonna post more later :).

Three months have passed since Will and Abigail moved town and were living together. Abigail was never alone and she only got out of the house in Will´s company. Will still thought that Hannibal may found them.

Abigail always told him that if Hannibal wanted to find them, he would by that time. But it didn´t matter because Will was still very protective of her. She never looked at him as a father but he looked at her as a sister.

But Abigail wasn´t a child and the fact that Will was the only one spending time with her, made her see Will in a different way. She couldn´t stop looking at him. The way he was nice to his dogs, the way he smiled while listening to her when she talk about her day.

Will´s opinion about Abigail was changing too. Not only she was a sister to him but also an angel. Since they were living together, Will´s nightmares had stopped and were nothing more than memories of the past.

Abigail started to become close to Will. She hugged him every time she could, touched his hand when he gave her the glass of juice or the remote. Will never noticed and that was good she thought. The last thing she needed was for Will to know about her feelings and push her way. Of course, she didn´t want him to tell her she was a sister to him either. Even if she knew very well how he felt.

That´s when Abigail decided to change her strategy and the little touches became seduction. Will chose a movie for that night and Abigail saw that as the perfect opportunity.

In the middle of the movie, Abigail came close to Will and a few minutes later, she was sleeping with him touching her hair. When Abigail woke up, the first thing she saw was Will´s smile. The movie ended and it was time for her to go to her bed. She faked being asleep again and Will had to carry her to her room. He was so nice that Abigail pretended she was been carried by her husband and it was their first night after the wedding.

Abigail´s thoughts were lost by a kiss in her forehead. A kiss that Abigail wished it would last longer so, she could feel Will´s lips on her. After saying good night, Will left Abigail´s room. Little did he knew that Abigail had more plans for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

Abigail woke up to find that she was all alone in her bed. She thought that Will had waited for her to fall asleep and he went back to his room.

She went to his room but he wasn´t there. She knew that Will never goes out without telling her. She heard the shower and smiled. Abigail felt like a little girl who searches the house for Christmas presents. Will was her present and she was going to unwrapped him.

To Abigail´s surprise, the door was open. Will must have thought that Abigail was going to take a while to wake up so, he didn´t close the door. She frozed when she saw the water dropping in Will´s naked body. All she wanted was to get in in that shower with him but she knew Will would be angry at her. She kept staring at his body. It was wonderful to finally see the body of the man that she desired. They never had secrets to each other´s but Abigail never felt so close to Will like she was now.

She went back to her room because she didn´t wanted Will to see her there. A few minutes later, he came to her room to see if she was still sleeping. When he left, he also left the smell of his shampoo that Abigail loved.

 

In that afternoon, Abigail went to see Meg. She loved to talk with her because their conversations always gave Abigail ideas.

\- Did you ever seen a man naked?

 

The question caught Abigail by suprise.

 

\- No - she lied. She couldn´t tell her friend that she saw Will naked. They didn´t talked much with their neighbors but everyone thought they were brother and sister.

\- I assume you never saw a penis either?

\- I saw once…in a magazine. - Her friend laughed and Abigail continue. - I never had a boyfriend, my father…my parents had a lot of rules for me.

\- Like Will? Because he doesn´t let you go out and he doesn´t seems to like me.

\- Will is a great guy, it´s just that we only have each other´s. That´s why he protects me so much.

\- Well, i get it but if he keeps protecting you, you are going to stay a virgin.

 

Now it was Abigail´s turn to laugh. Her friend couldn´t be more wrong.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

Abigail didn´t liked that Will had so many rules but she knew he cared for her. But since she and Meg became friends, Abigail was starting to change those rules.

 

\- Will, can we talk?

 

\- Sure, Abigail.

 

\- Well…- Abigail hesitated, that wasn´t a good sign, Will thought. - Meg asked me to go to a club with her…tonight.

 

\- No, Abigail. That´s not a good idea.

 

\- Will no one is chasing us! Our lifes have been so calm, too calm in fact. I want to go out, to have fun. You need to have some fun too!

 

\- Abigail, i understand but you know i don´t want anything bad happen to you.

 

\- Then came along.

 

\- Belive me, i´m not the club type.

 

\- You think i don´t know that? But tonight that´s gonna change.

 

She gave him the smile, the smile that always made him agree with everything she said.

The night came fast and Abigail had spend the whole day locked in her room. Will thought that she had change her mind until, she came down stairs. She had a short skirt, a transparent blouse and a leather jacket. She was even wearing makeup.

 

\- So, how do i look?

 

\- You…you look great.

 

She smiled when she saw Will´s clothes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. He looked so different and she liked it.

 

\- Let´s go. Meg is waiting for us.

The night wasn´t going well for Abigail since Meg was hitting on Will. Abigail decided to go dancing to call will´s attention who was enjoy a little too much, Meg´s company. Abigail ended up caughting someone else´s attention. A man who was at the bar and decided to join her. Everything was going well until he grabbed her. Abigail tried to push him off but he was pulling her tight against his chest. Will came to her rescue and gave him a punch. The man backed away and Abigail went for Will´s arms. The man left realising Abigail was with him.

 

\- Are you okay, Abigail?

 

\- Yes, Will. Thanks for saving me.

 

He gave her a smile and she couldn´t hold on anymore. She kissed him and to her surprise, he didn´t stop her. Meanwhile someone was looking at them with a shock look on her face…Meg.


	4. Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

During their ride home, no one said a word. Will tried to hold Abigail´s hand but she told him no with her head. She knew Meg was still freak out and she didn´t wanted to make things worse.

 

After the kiss, Meg ran to the bathroom and Abigail went after her. Abigail told her and she and will weren´t brothers, people just assumed they were. But Meg didn´t cared and she told Abigail she wanted to go home.

 

Once they arrived, Meg got out of the car and didn´t even looked at them. Abigail was happy because she finally got to kiss Will but she knew she had lost Meg´s friendship. Meg already knew they weren´t brothers but she liked Will.

 

But once they got home, Abigail noticed another thing. Will was different, maybe he was worried about what people would say.

 

\- Will…are you okay?

 

\- Abigail, we need to talk. Came here.

 

Abigail was now worried too because Will always had that serious look on his face when something was wrong.

 

\- Look, i´m not gonna lie…i liked the kiss but we shouldn´t.

 

\- Will, sure you noticed i like you. I like you a lot. I don´t see you as a brother, i see you as my…boyfriend.

 

She tried to kiss him again but he got up.

 

\- No, this is wrong. I was supposed to look after you, to protect you.

 

\- So what? You can´t protect me if we are dating? What´s happening, will? You are hidden something.

 

Will was now looking at the window, deciding if he should tell her the truth or not. But she wasn´t going to let go.

 

\- I got this yesterday.

 

He gave her a piece of paper with her name on it.

 

\- I like you but i have to put our safety first.

 

Abigail was looking at Will trying to understand if he was really telling her the truth or he just wanted to push her way. That´s when she started reading. She started shaken horrifed by what she read…

I know where you are, Abigail. I´m coming for you.

 

Abigail knew who was the owner of that handwriting…Hannibal Lecter.


	5. Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

\- No, this can´t be happening!

 

\- I just don´t get how did he find us. I was afraid that this may happened but how?

 

Abigail didn´t said a word. That made Will look at her.

 

\- Abigail, are hidden something from me?

 

\- I´ve been taking some classes with Meg. She spends some of her time in the theater near here and when we became friends, i wnet with her. I liked it and id ecided to take some classes too.

 

\- But even after that, how could he know? Did he just guessed you liked theater?

 

\- No, i told him one time. We´re close to each other´s. We talked about everything.

 

\- I know, even about murder, right?

 

\- You will never let that go, won´t you? You didn´t care if i killed someone, you´re just angry because i told Hannibal and not you!

 

\- I didn´t said that!

 

\- You don´t need to say it. I know what you think.

 

\- Look, we shouldn´t be fighting. We need to think. We have to leave this place.

 

\- Okay. I’m gonna start packing.

 

An hour later, Abigail was in Will´s car looking at the window. Saying goodbye to the place that had been her home in the last months. She would never be there again. That made her think of Meg and that she didn´t got to say goodbye to her. Worst, she was angry with Abigail.

Abigail decided to close her eyes and get some sleep. It was almost 4 am and looking outside was making her sad.

She woke up with the hot sun in her face. She didn´t knew where they were but it was a desert and they were in front a gas station. Will wasn´t in the car and Abigail started to panic. She got out and went looking for him. She went inside the gas station. There was a creepy old man inside.

 

\- Hi. Sorry but…have you seen my friend. He was wearing a green jacket and jeans.

 

\- No, i didn´t saw him. In fact, in the last hours you were the only person that came to my store.

 

\- Thanks.

 

Abigail went back to the car. What was happening? Will would never leave her…would he? Then she remembered their fight. What if will got her out of that house and now it was time for her to follow her way? She started crying when she heard a song. It was her cellphone.

 

\- Hello?

 

\- Abigail.

 

\- Hannibal?!!

 

\- I was looking for you. You know you can´t escape me.

 

\- You will never find me.

 

\- I wouldn´t be so sure.

 

Abigail looked at the window and saw Hannibal standing next to the car door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.
> 
> I don´t know how to add links here (i´m new) but my blog is slave-of-my-fandoms in case you want to take a look at it on tumblr.
> 
> This first chapter is short but i´m gonna post more later :).

Abigail couldn´t start the car because wherever Will was, he took the car keys. Hannibal followed her look and he knew her intentions.

 

\- Are you looking for this? - he asked her while holding the keys. Abigail knew that key chain belonged to Will because she gave it to him two months ago.

 

\- Where´s Will? If you have his keys, you know where he is.

 

\- He left you, Abigail.

 

\- He left me and his keys are with you?!! He would never leave me! I´m not that girl that you use to manipulate. I use to belive in everything you said but not anymore!

 

\- Then i have no choice.

 

\- What are you going to do? Try to kill me again?

 

\- I would never hurt you. That´s what i want you to understand.

 

\- We have different opinions about that. i´m not going with you.

 

\- I´m afraid you have no choice.

Before she could react, someone put his hand over her mouth and she fainted. It was the owner of the gas station.

 

Abigail woke up and her body hurt. She touched the floor and it was cold. She open her eyes and realised she was in a dark basement. She got up and felt dizzy, she went for the stairs using the wall as a support. The door was closed which it didn´t surprised her. She remembered talking with Hannibal so, she knew he was responsable for that. She came down stairs back to the basement and she started looking around. There was a lot of wine bottles and some freezers, which she prefered not to open.

 

She saw a door that unlike the other one, wasn´t locked. It looked like a room, there were even some clothes in the bed. Abigail picked one red dress and it was her size. Why would Hannibal want those clothes? The room gave her a weird vibe but she was still weak so, it was the room or the cold floor. Abigail was now looking to the ceiling and thinking if she would escape death again.

 

She woke up to the noise of a door being open. It was Hannibal with her dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

\- Why i am here? Where´s Will?

\- I think you should stop thinking about Will. You are not gonna see him again

\- He will come after me, i know.

\- I wouldn´t be so sure.

 

Hannibal left the plate in her bed and closed the door behind him. What if Hannibal was right? What if Will really left her? No, she would let Hannibal put those doubts in her mind. If Will didn´t like her, he wouldn´t left his life behind to ran way with her and protect her. He would come.

 

While Abigail was think about Will, Hannibal was preparing another plate. He went to another room who was also locked.

\- You´re not eating. You are going to be sick if you don´t eat.

\- You´re the one who´s sick! Why i am here? Where´s Abigail?

\- Don´t worry, will. Abigail is in a better place.

 

Will looked at the food and wonder if it was Abigail. Hannibal understood his look and smiled.

\- Is that why you don´t eat? You think this is her? Belive it or not, this isn´t her. Now eat before it gets cold.

\- How long i´m going to be here?

\- That´s up to you. If stop saying that i´m a killer, i will let you out.

\- This is between us then. Levae Abigail alone.

\- Why do you think i have her? Maybe she left…alone.

\- She wouldn´t do that. She would never leave me!

\- Will, i´m starting to think your feelings for Abigail are more than friendship. Love can be dangerous, you know?

\- Especially, if a person says he loves someone and tries to kill her!

\- Is that what you think? That i would kill Abigail? I was going to help her. You´re the one who put her life at risk. Abigail could be in prison because of you.

\- You think i´m going to belive you wanted to help her? She was crying, she was desperate because you´re going to kill her!

\- I would never hurt her and i don´t allow someone to do it. I won´t lose her again.

\- What do you mean again?

\- We will have time to talk. Now eat.

 

Hannibal closed the door leaving a confused Will behind. Why did Hannibal said again? Did he knew Abigail before they went to Hobbs house. What happened between them?

In the kitchen, Hannibal was happy because his plan was working so well. He had planted the seed of mistrust and now, Will thought Abigail had left him and she thought the same about him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

As the days went by, Abigail gained Hannibal´s trust. Now he let her walk around the house, as long as they were alone. One day, Hannibal had to leave and left her door unlocked. She went to the living room to watch tv. The movie was almost ending and she was starting to feel sleepy. She turned the tv off and went upstairs. When she was in the middle of the hallway and she heard a noise. Hannibal wasn´t hoem yet and the noise was coming from upstairs. She was scared but she decided to follow the noise. It cames from one room down the hallway. She didn´t knew that room was there but Hannibal didn´t gave her a house tour.

\- Is someone there?

\- Abigail?!!

\- Will?!! Oh my God, Will! You are here that´s why you didn´t come after me!

\- Abigail, are you okay? did he hurt you?

\- No, i´m okay. I was locked in a room in the basement but then he let me come to oen of these rooms. How can i get you out? The door is locked!

\- He has the key.

\- Then there´s only one way. I´m gonna take the key from him.

\- No, that´s dangerous!

\- We can be here trapped for the rest of our lifes! More important now that i know you didn´t left me behind.

\- I would never leave you. I…i…

\- Yes, will?

\- I love you, Abigail.

\- I love you too, Will.

 

Then, they heard the door downstairs. Hannibal had arrived and Abigail had to put her emotions to the side. She had to keep her plane, even more that her love was inside that house too.

 

Hannibal didn´t noticed anything because even if Abigail was happy, she knew how to act. She went to her room earlier that evening, not because she was tired but because she had to think of a plan. That´s when she remembered that Hannibal gave her some sleeping pills in the beginning and she kept a few. They were going to help her now.

In the next day, Abigail asked Hannibal if she could help him in the kitchen. Dinner went well with her agreeing to everything he said. They went to the living room and Abigail was next to him, trying to get courage for her next step.

\- Hannibal, would you like a drink?

\- That would be wonderful, Abigail.

 

Abigail prepared the drink and looked at Hannibal. She was lucky because he was still watching the movie and didn´t saw her putting the sleeping pills in his drink. She gave him the drink and went to the bathroom. She didn´t wanted to be around him in case the pills didn´t worked or he noticed them.

She waited a few minutes and she was back to the living room. He was sleeping, the plan worked. She looked in his pockets but the key wasn´t there. Hannibal had a few keys in the library. Abigail went there and she took a few with her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

\- Will, i got some keys!

\- But how?!!

\- I will tell you later. We don´t have time now.

 

Abigail tried a few keys and at the third try, she got it open.

 

\- Will, oh my God!

\- Abigail!

 

She couldn´t belive! Will was finally with her.

\- We have to get out of here! I´ve put some sleeping pills in his drink but I don´t know how long the effect last.

\- Then let’s go.

 

The power went out and they heard a noise that was coming from downstairs.

\- He woke up! Now what?

\- Go to one of the rooms and lock the door.

\- No, I won´t leave you here alone! He will kill you!

\- I can´t put you in danger .

\- We are together, i´m gonna help you. I prefer to risk my life than lose you.

\- Okay, let´s go downstairs.

 

They went to the living room and Hannibal wasn’t there. Abigail tried the front door but it was locked.

\- We have to call the police. They have to know who the real killer is.

\- I saw his cell phone in the library. We can use it.

 

They went to the library and Abigail looked for his cell phone. Will saw a letter opener and took it.

\- Stay here. I will find him.

\- Please be careful.

 

The house was too silenced. Will saw every room except the kitchen. Once he got there, Hannibal grabbed him by his neck.

\- I can´t let you take her away from me! She´s mine!

\- You´re sick! I won´t let you hurt her!

 

Will gave him a punch in the stomach. Hannibal was on the floor when Abigail went to the kitchen.

\- I called the police. You are going to pay for your crimes.

\- You don´t know what you just did! He wants to take you away from me. I can´t lose you, Mischa.

\- What did you call me?!!

\- I got a second chance. You came back to em and now we can be a family.

\- What are you saying? I´m Abigail, not Mischa!

\- You are my little sister, you came back.

\- You are insane!

 

Hannibal tried to grab Abigail but Will was fast. Will felt something hot in his hand and he looked down and saw blood. The letter opener was now in Hannibal´s chest. Will and Abigail saw him fall, the blood now spread in his white shirt.

\- Misha!!!

\- I´m not Misha.

 

Abigail left the kitchen and Will went with her. Hannibal saw Abigail walk away, until he didn´t saw anything.

 

Once they were ouside, the police went inside the house. Will and Abigail saw Jack, Alana and Beverly. Alana ran to hug Abigail happy that she was alive. Beevrly did the same with Will, which made him blush a little.

 

\- How are you?

\- We are okay, Jack. He won´t hurt anyone else.

 

Will looked at Abigail and kissed her.

 

\- It seems you two have a lot to tell us.

\- Yes we do, Beverly. - Will said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Will and Abigail are living together and she starts having fellings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based on a AU art that i made for Will and Abigail.

After talking with Jack, they went home. Will took a hot shower and came to his room to find Abigail in his bed.

\- How do you feel?

\- Good, now that i´m with you.

 

Will gave her a kiss.

 

\- Are you sure you want this? Because I can wait.

\- No, Will. I´m ready. I want to be your wife.

Will gave her a smile and kissed her neck. Little by little, she was now lying on his bed and his kisses went a little low. Will pushed Abigail´s nightgown exposing her breasts. Abigail was a little shy but Will kissed her. After the kiss, his mouth was on her left breast, kissing and sucking at her nipple. Abigail was now moaning and that was turning Will on. She was desperate to feel his body on hers. His hand went to her pussy feeling how wet she was. His kisses went now to her belly and he kept going lower. Abigail had her eyes closed but her eyes went wide open when she felt his tongue on her pussy.

\- Will. Please stop.

\- You changed you mind?

\- No but i…never…never had anyone doing that to me.

\- I can stop if you want to.

\- No, keep going.

 

Will´s tongue was back but now he had put aside her panties. The feeling was even better now. After a few minutes, he stopped and removed her panties. Abigail was nervous because she knew what would come next. Will pushed her legs apart exposing her to him. Will pushed his pants and boxers and Abigail couldn´t help looking at his cock. It was so big which made her even more nervous. Will was now on top of her kissing her. Between the kisses, his dick got harder and she noticed.

 

\- Are you ready?

\- Yes.

\- It´s going to hurt a little.

\- I can take it.

 

Will gave her a few kisses in her neck, followed by a bite. Abigail gave a little scream and that´s when she realized Will was inside her. The bite was to distract her from the pain. A few moments later, he started moving. Abigail wasn´t a child, what happened in her life made her grow up. But this, being with Will like that made her feel like a woman, like a wife…Will´s wife.

\- Don´t stop, please don´t stop.

\- Never.

Will could feel Abigail´s shaking but that only made him go deeper. Abigail had her legs open as far as she could, to take all of Will inside her. After a moment she came moaning into Will´s ear which made him came inside her. They made love a few more times during the night, some with her on top.

They fell asleep in each other´s arms when the sun was coming up.

 

Three years went by and Will was coming home. He had spent all morning fishing. When he got home, Abigail was sitting in the porch, a jar of juice by her side on the table waiting for him.

\- Did you catch a lot of fish?

\- Yes, I did.

\- I´m glad.

 

Will gave his wife a kiss and they stayed together on the porch watching their son, Daniel playing with the dogs. They were finally a family, they were finally happy.  



End file.
